silhouetteclanfandomcom-20200215-history
OC: Arrowstrike, Aquakit, and Cinderkit
My Three Oc's.jpg|My Three Oc's Arrow, Stormpaw, and ShimmerStorm Silhouette_Animals.jpg|My Three Oc's Silhouette Animals News Hollyleaf finally has Snowkit! Congrats! Stormpaw and Arrowpaw confess their love to one another! Arrowstorm forever! (3/10/16) Shimmerstorm is killed by a fox, but her kit, Fatekit, survives. Sparrowstar accepts the kitten into her new litter. (8/10/16) Arrowpaw has become Arrowstrike!(9/10/16) My Second Oc, Arrowpaw!!!! (Bet ya didn't expect that) Name: Arrow, Arrowpaw Nickname(s): Arrow Arrowkit.jpg|le Baby Arrow Arrow Older.jpg|Arrow Variaton (when you can't find any other pics of her) Arrow.jpg|Arrow Angry_Arrowpaw.jpg|Arrow when you don't give her cookies and oj Arrowanime.jpg|Arrow as anime Username: Sarahe1049 Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: Undetermined Breed: Siamese/Singapura/Birman Hybrid Clan: SilhouetteClan Rank: Kittypet/Rouge (or a KittyRouge), Apprentice Mentor: None Assigned Theme Song(s): King of Anything - Sara Bareilles Over and Over Again - Nathan Sykes FT. Ariana Grande Lady Antebellum - Need You Now Lyrics Current State: Moody because Stormpaw isn't on o3o Mate: Stormehpaw Crush: Mayyybee Stormpaw :3 Traits Alert- Witty- Sarcastic- (But when she's serious, she really means it.) Observant- Curious- Slightly Proud- a Bit "Rushed"- Clear-Headed- Obedient- Snappy- (if you tease her about being a kittypet) Self-Concious- (about her kittypet origins) Kin Mother: Pixy- Small Siamese she-cat with intense blue eyes. Father: Ric- Thick-furred, and dappled tan tom with brown paws and blue-grey eyes. Beautiful siamese siamese cats 18845123 350 303 by starhavenfireheart-d89rwdo.jpg|Pixy Media 84396072.jpg|Ric E5028c3db25c3ef4616b2d4255469a92.jpg|Amber 23_siamese_cat.jpg|Amelia siamese-cats-and-vestibular-disease-563608a4c4799.jpg|Bob blue-mackerel.jpg|Mac Sister: Amber- Cream flame-point she-cat with ice blue eyes Sister: Amelia- Light brown siamese she-cat with darker nose and pale aqua eyes. Brother: Bob- Thick-furred seal brown pointed tom with powder blue eyes. Brother: Mac (Mackerel)- Blue mackerel tabby tom with greenish yellow eyes. Kits: N/A Stats Forgivness: 7-10 Hunting: 6-10 Battling: 9-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 9-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: 9-10 Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 8-10 Swimming: 6-10 Jumping (Hight): 7-10 Jumping (Length): 7-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: The leafy Green of The leaves in the forest. Favorite Prey: Mouse Favorite Season: Leaf-bare, as her coat keeps her warm WIP Other Likes: Chilly days. Mac, Swimming, The Metallic Taste of Blood (she's so twisted), Other Dislikes: "Mean Cats," Friends Mackerel (Mac) Tornsoul (Torn) Stormpaw (Storm, Stormeh) Redpaw (Red) Physical Characteristics Full Description: Tan/sand colored thick fur. dark brown "stockings" (3/4 up) legs. Sturdy, petite, and compact build. dark brown freckles on face, and dark brown "triangle" under eyes. Rims/backs of ears and dark brown. Dark brown stripe in-between her eyes, with subtle arrow-headed ends (thus her name). Fully dark brown tail. white muzzle, lower chest, and underbelly. Pretty, almond-shaped teal eyes. Small scars around her neck, usually hidden by thick fur. Alternate Description(s): siamese she-cat with ice blue eyes. (*coff* when I can't find pics of what she really looks like.) Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Long neck, normal muzzle. Double-headed arrow stripe in-between her eyes.Ears have dark brown rims/backs. Strong jaw. Eyes: Pretty, almond-shaped Teal eyes. Speckle above eye (Left), Triangle-shaped brown patch under her eye (Centered), with one speckle to the left and right of the "Triangle." Fur: Thick, cream colored fur. white underbelly, muzzle, and lower chest. Body/Build: Petite, Sturdy, and Compact. slightly longer torso than most cats. Paws/Legs/Claws: Dark brown legs, that go up 3/4 of the leg. Regular length legs. neat paws. Blackthorn sharp claws. Tail: Whippy tail, Dark brown from tip to base. Hight: Short. owo Scars: Small scars around her neck, where her collar would have been. usually covered by her thick fur. the very tip of her right ear was torn off. Ailments: Asthma- usually when running long distances, or when she gets really hot. Backstory another wip My Third OC, Snowkit Okay, this is getting kinda predictable Name: Snowkit Nickname(s): Snow, Snowie, Username: Sarahe1049 Sex: Female/She-cat (Sexuality Undecided) White-Bengal-Cat-Wallpaper.jpg|Snowkit as a Warrior (Pretend the green eyes are blue) mayumi3.jpg|Snowkit 732ce6d44ebc534ed4bba801c666d9b6.jpg|Snowkit as an Appentice 6985544_orig.jpg|Snowkit as a Warrior IMG_1973.jpg|Snowkit with a Butterfly by ME original.jpg|Snow as anime Age: Newborn (<1 moon) Breed: (Most Like) Bengal Clan: SilhouetteClan Rank: Kit Mentor: N/A Theme Song(s): Rihanna - Four Five Seconds ft. Kanye West & Paul McCartnery OneRepublic - I Lived Current State: Adorable Mate: N/A Crush: None Traits Energetic- Kind- Sweet- Affectionate- Friendly- Mischievous when Bored- Clumsy- Kin Mother: HollyLeaf Father: Ashpelt Sister: Brother: Kits: N/A Friends Mistpaw (misty) Stats Forgivness: 9-10 Hunting: 8-10 Battling: 6-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 10-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: '''9-10 '''Loyalty: 9-10 Climbing: 5-10 Swimming: 6-10 Jumping (Hight): 7-10 Jumping (Length): 7-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: The color of Ice, Silver, or White. Favorite Prey: Pigeon Favorite Season: Summer or Winter, depends on which day of the week. WIP Other Likes: Chasing butterflies, Other Dislikes: Physical Characteristics Full Description: wip Alternate Description(s): None Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Long neck, largish ears, curvy muzzle. Pink nose. Tabby makings on face. Eyes: Oval shaped eyes with pale aqua pupils. Fur: Silvery grey fur with black/silver leopard-like spots. Silverish black stripe down back/along tail. White chest, underbelly and paws. Body/Build: Petite but slender. Paws/Legs/Claws: Small white paws, with unusually long claws. long legs for a cat her size. Tail: Regular length tail that is dark at the end, and tapers to a blunt tip. Hight: Short but slender. Scars: None Fateseeker Name: Fateseeker (Wings of Fire Reference)(Fate is a Hollyleaf reincarnation) Nickname(s): Fate Username: Sarahe1049 Black cat by mocore.jpg|Fateseeker doing an innocent face Death.jpg|Death Customcat.4.png|DeathSeeker (Love that ship name) Screen Shot 2016-10-05 at 5.20.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-05 at 5.19.20 PM.png E6bbfd8af242f755285cfa5d72ed2ac8.jpg|Fate as anime F6dc91d7007ed5d8e7677010bfe34aaf.jpg|Death as anime Sex: Female/She-cat Age: <1 moon Breed: idk Clan: Silhouetteclan Rank: N/A Mentor: Hopefully a medicine cat Theme Song(s): Adele - Chasing PavementsOneRepublic - Feel Again (DeathSeeker ship) Current State: Active Mate: N/A Crush: Death :3 Traits Rule Follower- Clever- "Dangerous"- Sly- Insightfu'''l- Fate is '''Sardonic, (grimly mocking or cynical) and Sarcastic '''at the best of times, and '''Blunt at the worst of times. Fate has a knack for reading signs StarClan sends to her. She is exceptional at making prophecies, and "telling the future." Kin Mother: Shimmerstorm Foster Mother: Sparrowstar Father: Unknown Kits: N/A Friends None Stats Forgivness: 4-10 Hunting: 7-10 Battling: 9-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 10-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: 10-10 Loyalty: 6-10 Climbing: 5-10 Swimming: 7-10 Jumping (Hight): 8-10 Jumping (Length): 8-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: Leafy green Favorite Prey: Skinny prey o3o Favorite Season: Fall WIP Other Likes: Flirting with Death, Other Dislikes: Thunderstorms, Moths, Physical Characteristics Full Description: She Is a slender, long-legged black she-cat with soft and long fur. She has sharp, holly leaf-like green eyes, and a feathered tail. Alternate Description(s): None Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Slender muzzle, long neck Eyes: Deep, sharp, holly leaf like, large green eyes. Fur: All black, with a white, star-shaped patch on chest. feathering on belly, legs, and tail. Body/Build: Petite but slender. Paws/Legs/Claws: Long, lithe legs Tail: Long and black. slight feathering on tail. Hight: Short, but willowy Scars: None Quotes: "Since medicine cat's can't have mates, I flirt with Death instead." ~Fateseeker "I am your worst dreams and your best nightmares. I am Death." ~Death "Stories" An Encounter With Death Fateseeker scrabbled some dock into a pile. She let out a heavy sigh. Sometimes, medicine cat life is just boring. She picked the dock in her jaws, and carried them to the store, setting them among the other herbs. Fateseeker padded over to her nest and sat down, giving her black fur a quick groom. As she did so, she saw a flash of pure black fur as a cat ran into the medicine cat den. Fateseeker jumped to her paws, and an apprentice-sized black tom stood in front of her. He had red eyes and rippling muscles under his short pelt. "Who are you!" she demanded, the fur on her neck bristling. As far as she knew, there was no black toms with red eyes in her clan. "Feisty huh?" the black tom drawled. "I'm Death." Fateseeker raised an eyebrow. Fight sarcasm with sarcasm. ''"Death? heh, Nice name." she spat back. Fateseeker's tail lashed as the tom-Death-took his time to respond. "And I doubt yours is any better." Death said cooly. "I'm Fateseeker." She meowed, forcing her tail to stop swaying, and her fur to stop bristling. If this cat and her got in a fight, it wouldn't turn out well. "Why are you here?" Fateseeker asked, adding a curious note to her tone. "To see you." Death meowed evidently, as if the fact was obvious. ''Why would anyone like to see me? ''Fateseeker wondered. "You're wondering why I want to see you." Death said, voicing her thoughts. "Yes, I am." Fateseeker shot back sardonically. "I've been watching you, and I thought you needed a friend." Death meowed back, his voice calm. Fateseeker let out a huff, and her lips curled in disdain. "Who do you think you are?" She growled. Death let out a short, mocking laugh. "I'm ''Death. ''I'm allowed to make decisions like that." Fateseeker let out a sigh, and her eyes fixed onto Death's blood-red gaze. "Fine. Who even ''are you." Death looked at her as if she was sprouting two heads. "I'm Death." he repeated, as if that was the answer to everything. "Where do you come from?" Fateseeker sighed, trying a different approach. "Here." Death said simply. Fateseeker closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Death noticed her irritated mood, and started to speak. "I am here to help you with your work. I was a rouge from around here, and I know the area pretty well." Death paused, and sat down. His sleek muscles slide beneath his black fur. "When I saw your clan settle here, I waited until I saw a cat that needed my help. You." Fateseeker heard paw steps, and Arrowpaw crashed into the den, a white spotted kit -Snowkit- in her jaws*. Arrowpaw dropped the kit, and showing no notice of Death, she exclaimed "Snowkit has a thorn in her paw!" Fateseeker nodded, and snatched up the dock she had put away earlier. Fateseeker padded over to Snowkit, Too lazy to continue *Arrowpaw and Snowkit may not permanently stay in the story, as they may be older/a different rank by the time Fateseeker is active. ShimmerStorm Name: Shimmerkit, Shimmerpaw, ShimmerStorm Nickname(s): Shimmer, Shimmah, Shimma, Username: Sarahe1049 Shimmerkit.2.png|Shimmerpaw (Drawn by yours truly) ShimmerKit.png|Shimmerkit (Drawn by the wonderful Moonpaw) ShimmerSmoke.jpg|ShimmerStorm Shimmahpaw.png|Shimmahpaw X3 Imgres.jpg|Shimmerpaw eadf9bb5c95aedf2010a5f5a5be4cc8d.jpg|Shimmerkit River&Shimmer.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by Northie Screen_Shot_2016-08-25_at_6.10.30_PM.png|Kinda Shimmerpaw 45158cb5a1d146f9128407821f24f60b.jpg|ShimmerStorm *Cough* Hollyleaf *Cough* Screen Shot 2016-08-26 at 12.56.54 PM.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by ME Shimmerpaw_looking_Disgruntled.png|ShimmerStorm looking disgruntled Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_12.27.04_PM.png|Cute ShimmerStorm Breezepelt_by_sasu_coffee-d8gzgmf.png|Angry ShimmerStorm (Breezepelt :3) Da476e25d085184b85bc3d24c2cc6e1f-d6fsl35.png|Shimmerpaw (Nightcloud *Coff* Screen_Shot_2016-09-01_at_12.15.13_PM.png|ShimmerStorm blushing (Basically every time a Tom looks at her) SHIMMR.jpg|If Shimmer was an anime girl XD (Thanks Northie) ShimmerpawFunny.jpg|When Shimmerpaw Says Something only she Thinks Is Funny (left to Right: Moonpaw, Northlight, Shimmerpaw) Shimmerpaw101.jpg|Shimmerpaw drawn by me, myself, and I Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: 11 moons Breed: Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid Clan: SilhouetteClan, Starclan Rank: Starclan Cat Mentor: (Duskcloud) Current State: Deceased Mate: *Cough* None Crush: Nope Traits Sassy- ShimmerStorm is lively, bold, and full of spirit; cheeky. Clever- ShimmerStorm is quick to learn, understand, and "Intelligent" Spunky- ShimmerStorm is courageous and determined. Sarcastic- ShimmerStorm's sarcasm sometimes makes her hard to understand, or take seriously. Quick-tempered- ShimmerStorm is easily "Sparked up," and that makes her an undesirable enemy Loyal- ShimmerStorm is very faithful to her friends, family, and clan. she will die for her comrades. Kin Mother: Tornadostar/ Tornadostorm ("Deceased") Father: Greymoon (Exiled) Sister: Riverpaw (Alive, in SilhoutetteClan) Sister: Twilightkit (Deceased) Brother: Bravekit (Whereabouts Unknown) Half-Brother: Tornsoul (Whereabouts Unknown) Kits: N/A Grandmother: Hurricane (Deceased, in Starclan) Stats Forgivness: 5-10 Hunting: 8-10 Battling: 6-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 8-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: '''8-10 '''Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 9-10 Swimming: 7-10 Jumping (Hight): 10-10 Jumping (Length): 9-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: Silver or the color of Sunset/Sunrise Favorite Prey: Starling or basically any bird (She dislikes eating fat, and most birds have less fat) Favorite Season: Leaf-fall WIP Other Likes: Riverpaw X3, Dewy Mornings, Climbing, Hunting, Eagle salad (don't ask), Other Dislikes: Mud, Thorns/Brambles/Burrs, being told what to do, Friendssssss Darkclaw (AKA Dark) Northlight (AKA North, Northie) Nightsong (AKA Auntie Night) Duskcloud (AKA Dusk) Riverpaw (Aka River) SoulHeart (AKA Soul) Moonpaw (AKA Moonie) Silentwing (AKA Silent) Lunarmoon (AKA Lunar, LunarYak, LunarSpoon, etc) Physical Characteristics Quick Description: '''a pretty, willowy black smoke she-cat with yellow eyes. Feathering on legs, tail, and belly. Resembles a Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid (long legs, large ears, etc.) '''Alternate Description: Charcoal gray or smoky black colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Full Description: Face/Head: Slender face/muzzle. abnormally large ears. Eyes: A Bright, headlight-like yellow with black, oval-shaped pupils. almond shaped eyes. Fur: silvery underfur with black over-coat. otherwise known as "Black Smoke." Body/Build: Willowy, lithe build. deep chest. Silver feathering on chest and underbelly. Paws/Legs/Claws: neat paws, very long legs, with silver feathering, and "short" but thorn-sharp claws. Tail: long smoky black tail, with silver feathering. Hight: Tall, due to her long legs. Scars: faint scar across her forehead, (actually two combined scars, one from a rouge attacking her, the other from her falling into a river and onto a sharp rock) Ailments: None Theme Songs Fix You - Coldplay Demons - Imagine Dragons Sorry About Your Parents - Icon For Hire Titanium - Cover by Madilyn Bailey Shots (Broiler Remix) - Imagine Dragons Secrets - OneRepublic Miss Independent - kelly Clarkson I'm Coming Home (Part II) - Skylar Grey Quotes :} "I will never make the same mistake twice." ~Shimmerkit "I lost my mother, I lost my father, but I will never lose myself. Starclan is always the light at the end of the tunnel." ~Shimmerpaw "Sometimes, it is easier to tell a small lie, then the whole, blood-stained truth." ~Shimmerpaw "My feelings? oh, don't worry about those, no one else does." ~Shimmerpaw (Totally a Moonpaw quote though) "Of all the lies of heard, 'I love you' is my favorite." ~Shimmerpaw